Seven
by anchorsandboots
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth... and the seven deadly sins. For the winter fic exchange.


A/N: This story is for the prompt about Elizabeth and Henry and the seven deadly sins. This first chapter is for lust, and my plan is to write a chapter for each of the other sins. I hope this one comes across alright; I was stuck figuring out how to write it for the longest time. Anyway, I hope this is somewhat along the lines of what whoever requested this was asking for :). Please review and let me know what you all thought! ;)

* * *

Setting her glasses down on her desk, Elizabeth leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and willed the stress of the morning to dissipate, but the uneasiness persisted. The State Department had spent the entire morning developing an intricate plan to enact in case their trade agreement with Mexico fell through. The disappointment came when, at the last possible minute, the Mexican government conceded, and the issue resolved itself without needing the plan the State Department had dedicated four hours to creating.

While Elizabeth was extremely grateful the most difficult part of her day was over, the weight of the morning's dramatic event still rested upon her shoulders. She reluctantly lifted her head to check the time and was greeted by a familiar face in her doorway.

"Ma'am? Just a reminder that your scheduled lunch break begins in five minutes."

"Oh, believe me, Blake, I'm counting down the seconds," she assured.

"Very well. I also received a call that Dr. McCord has arrived downstairs and will be up shortly."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, beginning to relax at the thought of her husband joining her for lunch. "Oh, Blake, one more thing!"

Blake backtracked a couple of feet and stood in the office doorway once again. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Could you please make sure that no one needs me during my break? I'm only asking for 45 minutes or so," she pleaded.

"I will do my best, but I can't guarantee more than 30 minutes absolutely disruption-free," he replied matter-of-factly.

"That will have to do," she winked, expressing her gratitude towards her assistant. She appreciated that he understood her need for somewhat of a break after the morning they had all experienced.

Elizabeth dragged herself out of her chair and moved to lean against the front edge of her desk to wait for Henry. A mischievous idea began to develop in her mind.

About a minute later, Henry strode in, a Chinese takeout bag in his hand. "Hey, stranger."

"Hi there," she smiled, "close the door for me, would you?"

After shutting the door to the office, Henry placed the food down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and approached Elizabeth. Taking note of her tired, overworked expression, he offered her a hug. "Rough morning?"

"Pretty much," she muttered into his shoulder. "But I'd rather not talk about it."

He nodded his understanding and began to unwrap his arms from around her, but she wasn't ready to let go. "Are you okay, babe? We can talk if you need to."

"Actually…." she trailed off, glancing up at him with a glimmer in her eyes. There was something she needed, but it didn't involve too much talking.

Completely oblivious to her intentions, Henry added, "just tell me what you need me to do and I'll help."

She unlocked her fingers from around his back and rested a palm against his firm chest. Elizabeth slowly ran her fingers over the soft texture of Henry's shirt, trying to tell him what she was thinking without having to actually say it. He continued to stare down at her, waiting for her to vent to him the stressful details of her morning.

Another moment passed, and Elizabeth grew frustrated. Determined not to flat-out ask him to have sex in her office, she decided to alter her approach. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "do you remember the other night when you were telling me about that secret fantasy of yours?" She pulled back to meet his eyes, which were wide in surprise and sudden excitement.

"You mean…?" He'd accepted a long time ago that the chances of them ever actually playing out his fantasy were slim, and was afraid he'd misunderstood his wife's proposition. Elizabeth simply nodded her confirmation and began to unfasten the buttons on her blouse. Before he knew it, she had completely undone her top and had started on his belt and jeans. "Babe, we should do this later," he protested, although quickly realizing he didn't want to wait until 'later.' He gently covered her hands with his and murmured, "let's do this in the bathroom, not out here."

"Nuh uh," she countered, "I want you right here."

"But, Elizabeth-"

She ceased her movements altogether. "If the Secretary of State says she wants you right here, you're going to stay right here." She smirked and could see from the sudden lust in his eyes that her husband was definitely on board now.

"As you say, Madam Secretary." He lifted her to sit on the edge of her desk and eagerly pressed wet kisses against her neck.

Elizabeth giggled and resumed her task of removing Henry's jeans. She shoved them down his hips and immediately ran her hand over the bulge forming in his boxers. She felt him groan against her neck and yelped when he sucked her skin playfully. Her grip on his length tightened and he continued to work his way down to her collar bones. Elizabeth spread her legs so she could bring Henry closer, making sure he caught a glimpse of the red lace panties she wore underneath her skirt.

"Like what you see, Dr. McCord?" She began to pump his hardening length, further teasing him.

"Of course, Madam Secretary," he spoke between kisses against her lace-clad breasts. "You are so incredibly sexy." He kept one hand on her breast so he could tease her nipple with his finger, causing a slow moan to fall from her lips. His other hand found its way to her thin panties, pushing them to the side and sliding two long fingers inside.

"Oh, Dr. McCord," she breathed, struggling to keep up their role play. She fumbled between their heated bodies so she could continue teasing him. Quickly succumbing to the pure pleasure she brought him, he jerked his hips against her hand.

"That feels so good, don't stop," he panted against her lips, curling his fingers and adding the pressure of his thumb against her swollen clit.

She let out a strangled whimper and he brought his lips against hers to muffle the gratifying sound. His fingers worked inside her, thrusting perfectly against her spot. She reached up and shrugged her blouse off of her shoulders to fully reveal her gorgeously toned arms.

Henry took notice immediately and swiftly removed his fingers from her heat. Before Elizabeth could complain, he brought his index finger to his mouth and sucked it clean, making a show of licking his lips when he was done. He grinned at his wife and challenged her to make a move. Without hesitation, she took his hand and slipped his other finger between her lips, sucking gently and running her tongue back and forth. When she released him, she whispered seductively, "you missed a spot."

He groaned in appreciation, barely able to contain himself. He messily kicked his pants off all the way and let his boxers drop to the floor. "Secretary McCord, that was _very_ dirty."

"What are you gonna do about it, Professor?"

She squealed when he lifted her off the edge of the desk and nudged her against the nearest wall. She was a dazzling vision grinning at him in just her bra and rumpled skirt, practically begging him to take her. Henry impatiently stroked his arousal while she hurriedly dropped her skirt and panties to the floor.

"Do you even know how stunning you are?" he growled, lifting her to rest between his body and the wall. He located her wet entrance and slipped inside, causing them both to moan in relief.

"Mmm, Dr. McCord," Elizabeth cried. She desperately needed him to move inside of her and bring her the perfect bliss only he could offer.

He sensed her desperation and thrust against her, holding her wrists above their heads to ensure she felt the full effects of him buried inside her. The ridges of the molding of the office wall kept her from slipping too far, and he kept one hand under her thigh to support her weight.

She wanted nothing more than to experience her climax with her husband simultaneously, and Henry's rough, erratic movements indicated he was close. "Oh, Dr. McCord, touch me," she pleaded, "please, baby."

A wicked idea suddenly formed in his mind and he paused his movements. "You want me to make you come?"

"Ugh, yes," Elizabeth grunted, trying her best to wriggle her hips and get him to move again.

Knowing his teasing would pay off in the form of an earth-shattering orgasm for both of them, he refused to give in to her pleas. "I want you to negotiate with me, Madam _Sexytary_ ," he winked, "tell me exactly what you want from me."

She couldn't believe him. She didn't know whether to be impressed by his commitment to the role play or annoyed that he was dragging it out when they were bound to be interrupted at any minute. " _Fuck_ me," she muttered, "I want you to hold me against this wall and make me come _hard_." Seeing the way her words spurred him on, she added, "then I want to feel you come deep inside of me, Professor."

"As you say," he obliged playfully. He sealed her lips in a steamy kiss and began to thrust again. She panted softly and tangled her fingers in his soft hair. He felt her begin to tense around him and kept his lips pressed against hers in preparation for the loud cries he was sure would follow. "Let go, babe," he mumbled as he moved a finger over her swollen clit, "let's come together."

The feeling of him filling her so completely combined with the pressure of his finger over her clit finally sent her over the edge, moaning Henry's name against his lips. Her muscles clenching around him rhythmically made him lose control along with her, and they drowned each other's moans in a prolonged kiss. Henry let Elizabeth stand on her feet and they continued to lazily kiss for a few moments, recovering from their intense activities together.

A sudden knock on the door broke them out of their reverie. "Madam Secretary?" Blake called.

"Just a minute!" Elizabeth called frantically. She and Henry giggled as they rushed to dress themselves and look presentable again.

"I'll see you at home," Henry winked as he gathered his belongings and headed for the door.

Seeing the pleasant smile on Dr. McCord's face as he left the office, Blake asked, "productive lunch?"

Henry caught a glance of his wife beaming back at him through the doorway and grinned as he replied, "I suppose you could say so."


End file.
